Empire
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy Lewis knows whats going on, even if no one else knows.


Own Nothing

One-shot.

* * *

"You know that doesn't mean much here." He told her as he walked pass her to grab a cup of coffee from the hotel's breakfast bar.

"It still means something to me." Darcy placed the S.H.I.E.L.D. badge in her jacket pocket. "So you're on the Four Horsemen case."

He turned to look at her. "You already know, so what's your question?" He stirred in the half in half as he leaned against the counter. "I already have the French recruit helping me, so what brings you here."

"Curiosity?" She shrugged. "Everyone seems to focus on what will they do next. What's the next target."

"That is how we work Miss…"

"Lewis, Darcy Lewis." She didn't bother shaking his hand. "I'm curious as to what brought them together. What's their history?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked her. "You telling me how to do my job?"

"No. I'm asking you if you're doing it correctly. There's a difference." She gave him a small smile and turned to leave. "Call me when you figured it out."

He watched her leave and sighed with a shake of his head.

* * *

"Are you following me now?" He asked when he noticed her in New Orleans. "Because it seems like you're following me." Dylan stated as he waited for her to catch up in the crowd.

"I'm actually here about few mutants, but whatever makes you sleep at nights." Darcy replied.

"Mutants." He chuckled. "Sure, so you weren't at the performance last night?"

"Oh I was. Wish I got to tackle you too." Darcy smirked. "You make quite the quarterback."

"Yea, I fell for that one." He agreed. He turned to look at her as they walked side by side. "So what's your theory?"

"On the four horsemen?" She asked him, looking up to meet his eyes before looking forward again. "There has to be someone pulling the reigns. And if you had time, I would get someone to look into their lives a year before now. Someone must've contacted them."

"What do you make of the whole Eye thing?" He asked her.

"It fits, Magicians are a secret group and they have secrets inside their secrets. My bet is that they don't even know who is their leader and it's blind faith."

"Why would anyone take on an invisible man with just blind faith?" He asked her.

"Why wouldn't you? Magicians are always trying to figure out the next big puzzle and master it. I think that whoever it is, is close. They haven't left they're side. But they're hidden."

"Do you think that they're just standing by and watching this whole thing play out?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe they know the endgame and just waiting for everyone to catch up. Either way, this is my ride." A man with red hair and red eyes stood nearby with a motorcycle.  
"Be careful Agent Rhodes, try not to get into much trouble."

* * *

Darcy stood by the carousel as Dylan slowly walked up to her. "You figured it out." He stated as he walked up to her. "Or did you know the whole time?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D has been watching the four of them for a long time. Well over three years to be precise. So yea, you kept popping up. I just waited for you to show yourself."

"They'll be here any minute." He stated.

"I know." She walked over to meet him halfway. She handed him a small white business card. "If you need any work, so if you want your horsemen to do some more jobs. Call me." She tucked into his jacket pocket.

He pulled the card out and read it out loud. "Inter-agency middleman, Darcy Lewis." He looked up at her. "What does this mean?"

She smiled at him and laughed. "I AM Darcy Lewis." She took a step back. "I'll leave you to get ready for your big reveal."

"I'll see you around." He called out to her. "When you least expect it."

* * *

Six months later Darcy was working alongside Stark Industries to help S.H.I.E.L.D back on their feet, with Steve Rogers as their director in place of Fury. Darcy was in the Inter-Agency department as she had all the connections to all of the other agencies. Darcy was on her way out to lunch when secrituy stopped her. "Miss Lewis, there is a man here to see you."

Darcy nodded and followed the security officer to the other side of the lobby to see Dylan Rhodes sitting in the lounge area. "Agent Rhodes, this is surprise." She shook his hand. She thank the security officer and he walked away. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to work with you, for you."

She arched an eyebrow. "You are aware that S.H.I.E.L.D is still trying o get their feet out from under them. The pay will be horrible, room and board is standard dorm rooms. And there will be confusion because you look like Doctor Banner."

"I figured that when people outside thought that I would Hulk out at any second." He replied. "But besides that, I want to offer my service as well as the four horsemen."

Darcy blinked and stared at him for a minute. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone. "JARVIS I need a complete security scan for anyone that fits the Four Horsemen description."

"What you don't trust me?" He asked her with a smirk.

She returned the smirk when her phone answered. "There has been a security breach, four individuals matching your description have been caught by security and been brought to the attention of Mr. Stark."

"Thank J Baby." Darcy answer as she hung up the phone and placed back in her pocket. "How do you like Pie?"

"I love pie." Dylan replied.

"Good. We can discuss details over pie." She took his arm and they walked out of the building together.


End file.
